forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 Halloween Event
|image = 2019 Halloween Event.jpg |subtitle = Coming Soon }} The is a seasonal event that is coming soon. Milestone Rewards Event Window Event Window|500px|link= As you can see, the event window contains 6 main elements. They are: # This is the Candy Counter. You can look at the amount of Candy you currently have over here. # This indicates the Grand Prize. It is obtained after collecting 20 Potion Vials from the cobwebs. # The Daily Special may be found over here. At any given day, it is obtainable from all Pumpkins. It changes every day. # This is the Tool Counter. You can see here how many tools of each kind, i.e. Wand, Broomstick and Cauldron you currently possess. # Clicking on this opens the Tool Shop. Here, Candy can be exchanged for more Tools to continue exploring the room. # This is the main Play Area. All the action takes place here. You have to clear the cobwebs, advance through the room and uncover lucrative prizes on the way. # This opens the [[#Library Quest Lines|'Library']] in which the books found in the Play Area are collected. The mechanics of this event are similar to the Archaeology Event. To put it in a nutshell, the event involves playing a minigame, in which the player has to clean and explore the lost library which goes on infinitely. On the way you will encounter items hidden behind cobwebs which might be of value. Some of these are Potion Vials which help in progressing towards the Grand Prize. The player needs to use certain tools or implements for clearing cobwebs, which may be purchased using Candy. Each aspect is explained in detail in the following sections. Clearing the Way- Tools To progress on the event map, the player needs to clear cobwebs in the room. They can do this with the help of certain tools which clear different parts of the room. There are 3 tools, namely: * Wand The Wand can clear only one tile of cobwebs at a time. It is useful if one wants to obtain a certain prize. It cannot work on bookshelves. Cost: 10 Pieces of Candy * Broomstick The Broomstick clears a column of cobweb tiles, provided there is at least one empty tile in that column. It only clears the tiles which are not blocked by a bookshelve, and are in line with the empty tile. If there is a bookshelve tile in the way, it will be blocked from reaching any tiles below or above it. The advantage of this is is that a large number of tiles can be cleared in one go, while the disadvantage is that if a bookshelve tile blocks its path, it cannot work beyond it. Cost: 35 Pieces of Candy * Cauldron The Cauldron is useful when one wants to clear tiles on a large scale. It can be placed only on an empty tile, and clears all adjacent 7 tiles. However, it doesn't clear those tiles which are bookshelves. Cost: 50 Pieces of Candy How do I get Tools? One must remember that depending on the situation, one might have different preferences for the tool required to be used. Tools are distinctive in the fact that they cannot be obtained from the rewards of quests. Instead, they have to be bought using the event currency, Candy. Tools can be obtained from the Tool Shop, highlighted in the picture. The shop sells individual items as well as 2 sets of the tools, with differing costs. It is important to keep in mind that tools cannot be purchased using diamonds. The individual costs have been mentioned above and the prices and components of the sets are mentioned below. * 7''' Wands + '''3 Broomsticks + 2''' Cauldrons for 195 Pieces of Candy * '''20 Wands + 8''' Broomsticks + '''8 Cauldrons for 395 Pieces of Candy The player begins with 6 Wands, 3 Broomsticks and 1 Cauldron. Rewards and Prizes The cobwebs contain several prizes and rewards of interest to the player. There are 4 kinds of prizes which are found behind the cobwebs, namely: * Potion Vials - They contribute to the Grand Prize total. The player needs to collect 20 such vials in order to obtain the grand prize. * Pumpkins - They are like the chests of other events. Different pumpkins contain different items and there are different chances of winning these items. * Tools - Individual tools, i.e. Wand, Broomstick and Cauldron may be also obtained from the cobwebs. * Portraits from previous Halloween events A couple of important things are to be kept in mind. One, not all prizes are hidden behind the cobwebs, some are also visible (partially). However, it is important not to presume that just because no prize is visible on a cobweb tile means that the tile doesn't contain anything. The second thing to note is that after cleaning up a cobweb tile, the prize doesn't automatically fall into the inventory. The player has to manually click on the prize so that it is finally obtained. Also, as the player moves further in the room, the earlier uncovered areas go out of sight and are finally left behind. Discovered prizes will then automatically fall into your inventory Besides the above, a Grand Prize exists which is obtained upon collection of 20 Golden Vials. A Daily Special is also available which changes every day and is obtainable from all pumpkins. They are mentioned in detail in the Prize Systems section. Event Currency The currency of this event is Candy. They are different from currencies of other events in the fact that Candy by itself is not used for clearing cobwebs. Candy over here plays an indirect role. It is used for buying the tools that clear the cobwebs. Candy is obtainable from the quests, and a daily bonus of 30 Pieces of Candy can be collected. The player begins with 120 Pieces of Candy. They can also be bought using diamonds: * 40 Pieces of Candy = 200 Diamonds (5.00 diamonds per 1 Candy) * 150 Pieces of Candy = 700 Diamonds (4.66 diamonds per 1 Candy) * 500 Pieces of Candy = 1995 Diamonds (3.99 diamonds per 1 Candy) The player may be expected to receive the following amount of Candy if they complete the entire event and Login Daily. Expected Candies to receive during the Halloween Event Beginning of the Event 105 Pieces of Candy Daily Logins 50 Pieces of Candy Completing Quests 30 Pieces of Candy Milestone Bonus Possible Total of XXX Pieces of Candy Additionally, pieces of candy may be found when collecting incidents in and around the town. Quests The quests are presented by the Death Druid without any timed delay. Every solved quest rewards the player with a random reward. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. Main Questline Library Quest Lines The player may find books when clearing the cobwebs in the lost library. These books are stored in the Library. Each of the found books presents the player with an additional quest line. The quest lines of different books may be activated at the same time. The quest line of the same book may be repeated as many times as the book was found. The additional quest lines have to get started manually by the player. There are four different "Normal Books", three different "Silver Books" and one "Gold Book" to be found. The Silver Books hereby are rarer than the Normal Books and the Golden Book is rarer than the Silver Books. When every single one of the eight different book quest lines is completed at least once, a special Librarian Reward may be collected. Normal Book 1 Quest Line Normal Book 2 Quest Line Normal Book 3 Quest Line Common Halloween Story 4 Silver Book 1 Quest Line Silver Book 2 Quest Line Silver Book 3 Quest Line Gold Book Quest Line Prize Systems There are four types of prizes in this event. The first is the Pumpkins, which are of three kinds. The second is avatars. Next is the Daily Special, which is obtainable from all given Pumpkins for 24 hours at a time, before changing. The fourth kind is the Grand Prize, which is rewarded upon collection of 20 Golden Idols. Pumpkins There are 3 types of Pumpkins in this event. They are the Lantern, Carved, and Rotten Pumpkins. The three kinds differ in the level of rewards that they offer, with the Lantern ones offering the most lucrative awards and the Rotten ones the most mundane. Lantern Pumpkins Carved Pumpkins Rotten Pumpkins Avatars InnoGames have used the to reintroduce some avatars from previous Halloween events. The avatars are obtained when a player clears a tile with a portrait frame while brushing away the cobwebs, in a manner similar to obtaining the pumpkins. Clicking on a clean avatar icon presents the player with an avatar. Please note you will only receive an avatar that you do not currently have, if you have all the Avatars then you are unlikely to find a buried portrait. Daily Specials Daily Special Prizes can be won when selecting Pumpkins. During this Event the Daily Special does not change at midnight like in other Events. It remains for exactly 24 hours of the Event before changing. The current Daily Special may be obtainable from all Pumpkins during its 24-hour period. You can find a list of Daily Specials as they appeared on Beta here Grand Prize Grand Prizes are rewarded upon collection of 20 Golden Vials. After receiving XX prizes, the list starts over again from the beginning. New Buildings Other Events